Playing With Fire
by RumplestiltskinXBelle
Summary: Things have started to heat up in storybrooke, now that Mr Gold and Emma have a crush for one another. it all happens right after the night, when Mr gold in episode 12 *skin deep* is arrested for hurting Moe french. I hope you enjoy my new fanfic of this pairing, be easy its my 2nd fic :
1. Chapter 1 - Pay The Time

Like to make a big thank you to Rebeccalee Coventry and Nancy Gayle, without you my story wouldn't be as it is without your proofing reading and guiding me, thanks a bunch. xx

* * *

Playing

With Fire

Chapter 1 – Pay the time

"Hmmmm what we can do with these handcuffs Emma? "He says in whispered voice, now pulling a slight seductive grin raising his eyebrows in amusement to her. "Like the thought? " Emma raised her face to him, looking at him with her eyes open wide from his quick remark but shook her head. "Mr Gold, if you please. I could do a lot more with these handcuffs on you than you think. "Emma quickly said when she cuffed Mr Gold's hands together, making them tight around his wrists before shaking his arms up and down to see if could escape them.

Mr Gold's eyes rose happily. "Oh Miss Swan, you do like to tease don't you?" He winked at her and smiled. Emma smiled back at him and gave a little chuckle. She leaned her face close to his and whispered, "I've been taught well Mr Gold, and oh, wouldn't you like to know... "Emma pulled back, her eyes wide with thought of the invitation she just accidentally gave to him.

"Oh Miss Swan, is that an offer?" Mr Gold sounded surprised, his lips now pulling into a huge smile. "What do you think, Mr Gold?" She replies, teasing him. She pulled him over to the police car, then opened the back driver's side door and pushed him in.

He pushed his head back quickly to look up at her, "Oh Miss Swan, I will take your offer if it's still open." Emma frowned down at him and slammed the door closed, wishing she could take back the words. She walked to the front of the car, slamming the door behind her once she had gotten in. She looked into her rear view mirror, finding Mr. Gold was smiling at her. "Mr Gold, stop smiling. I'm taking you to jail, "She said sharply, put her foot on the gas to drive to the station.

To The station

Emma pulled up into the driveway of the station. She put her foot on the brake, raised the clutch and turned the keys, making everything go silent. Emma raised her eyes to the rear view mirror, noticing Mr. Gold's mysterious grin was still spread across his lips.  
This was very annoying. ~What have I gotten myself into? ~ She thought as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to face Mr Gold.

He looked like he was sitting rather comfortably in the back of the car, completely nonplussed by the fact he was going to be locked up. She leaned her head forward between the two car seats, "Mr Gold, you seem quite comfortable back there. Am I going to be able to move you? "Emma blinked her eyes to get a clearer vision of him in the darkness and found his grin was now wider than before.

He folded his right under his left then pushed himself forward, bringing the cuffs over Emma's head so swiftly, Emma could not react. He was so close that his breath was feathering across her skin. He paused and cocked his head to the side before whispering in a husky voice, "Oh Miss Swan, wouldn't you love to know? Maybe... you could come and help me."

He brought his head closer to hers, his lips are almost touching her own. His voice sent a shiver down her spine as he whispered "I'm dying to know what you can do with these handcuffs that are so tight around my wrists." He pulled his hands back over her head, bringing them in front of her face. "Now will you release me? Or do i have to find out if I'm in your naughty books? "Mr Gold chuckled over his quick remark, but his eyes did not have humor in them... just obvious hunger.

Emma shook her head, shaking her hair back into shape. She raised her hands to her head and took off her hat, placing her hand into her blonde locks. She smoothed her hair out slowly, gently stroking down to straighten the static caused from her hat. Emma's eyes locked with Mr. Gold's and he licked his lips. ~Is this turning him on? Is he having lustful thoughts of me? ~ She thought and felt the need to find out.

Emma pulled herself from Mr. Gold's gaze, backing away. She could still feel Mr. Gold's eyes watching her. "Stop watching me, Mr. Gold. It's creeping me out." She said then got out of the car. She reached for his door and opened it. She took a step back so she was behind the door.

She cocked her head to the side and told him to get out, but he wouldn't budge. " Mr. Gold, " She didn't look into the car at him. " Please get out of the car. I need to get some work done. You are keeping me from doing it. "He slid over to the edge of the car seat, then looked up at Emma." Oh Miss Swan, don't be like that," He popped his head out. " Why don't you come in here with me? It's quite comfy," He patted the seat next to him, his smile now showing his teeth. He cocked his head to the side as if to persuade her to join him. "I have all night, Miss Swan." He teased her. Emma sighed, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling him out the car. "Do I have to treat you like a kid, Gold?" She remarked before slamming the car door with her foot.

In the police office

Emma opened the door for Mr. Gold so they could enter the police station. She pushed him forward and knocked him into her work desk. He paused for a moment before turning around to see Emma taking off her black feathered coat. "Now Mr Gold, stand where you are. I'm going to get your papers for you to sign," She hung her coat onto the peg on the wall.  
She left him standing alone in the main office to retrieve the papers from her own. Mr Gold tilted his body to the side, trying not to move as he looked at Emma in her office. He watched her carefully as she leaned over her desk before closed his eyes, trying not to picture having his way with her. That thought was too late as he envisioned Emma leaning over her office desk with nothing but her bra covering her perfect breasts.

The vision began to play in his mind that he brought his cuffed hands forward, picturing Emma's hips in his hands forcing her back and forth onto his hard member. The fantasy was quickly broken when he heard a voice call his name. He opened his eyes to see a confused Emma staring back at him. He coughed, regaining his composure, his lips pulling into a little grin.

"Lost in thought there, Mr. Gold?" Emma said, her words sounding sarcastic. He frowned at her but then quickly smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes Emma. It was indeed pleasantly surprising," he remarked, noticing Emma's eyes went wide with his remark. Mr Gold straightened his body out, feeling the room to quite hot. "Is it me, or is it hot in here?" He shifted his collar, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He needed some air after that fantasy.

Emma watched him in the process of unbuttoning the button. She noticed him getting frustrated. Quickly she tapped his hand away and reached for the button. Shocked, Gold leaned back. "What are you doing?" He was stunned by her action. Emma sighed, pushing his hands down, and then looked up to his dark brown eyes. They rose to meet Emma's and wrinkles appeared across his forehead. "I'm trying to help you. Don't you want my help? "She asked. Mr. Gold suddenly began to feel sweat all over his body. Her touch on his neck made him shiver and he just wanted to escape from it.

"Miss Swan, "He grabbed her hand."I'm OK. Please don't bother. I'd prefer to undress myself, if I may."He placed his hands in front of her, hoping she would get the message to uncuff him. Emma grabbed his shoulder, moving him away from her desk and guiding him over to the cell. "Sorry, Gold. Not yet, "She reached for the keys, which hung on a ring on her hip. She got the one for the cell and turned the key clockwise.

She opened it and held the cell door open, ushering him inside. "You've got to pay your dues for hurting Mr. French." She said. "Right, "Mr. Gold sighed as he walked through the open cell door. "Hands please, "Emma motioned to the cuffs. She got the key to his cuffs, releasing one then the other. He eyed the tight marks embedded into his skin and started to rub at them. Emma watched him as he rubbed, his eyes darting to her face as she hungrily watched his hands glide over his skin gently.

Emma stepped back, grabbing the door and pushing it closed. She went to lock it but she stopped when his hand touched hers. "Gold, what are you doing?" Her eyes met his. As she looked at him, his eyes devoured hers. He pushed the cell door open as Emma just stood there. He walked forward, but not out of his cell. He stopped when he was close enough, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her close to him. "I'm doing something, I might not want to regret. " He forced lips onto hers, crushing them with his power and thirst. Emma moaned, startled by the kiss. She tried to push him away, but he had grabbed her by the wrists, restraining her. He pulled her closer to him, forcing her hand into his and gripped her fingers tightly within his.

Emma yelled in her mind. This was unlike anything she has ever experienced. Kissing an older guy was strange, but quite delicious. But she knew it was wrong. "Let... me. Go! " Emma pushed Gold forcefully away from her. He nearly fell over but he caught himself. The power of his lips had cut off her air supply and left her gasping for breath. What magic was this? She felt something different than anything she had ever felt from his kiss and it frightened her. "That was out of order!" She yelled as she slammed the cell door on him, locking it quickly before he could catch her.

Mr. Gold reached for the bars, grabbing them and gripping them tightly. He stuck his face between them, "Emma, please. You wanted it too. I could feel it. You yearn for me. "He pleaded." What does it take for you to believe in lo...?"

"Don't mention that word, Gold! " Emma cut him off. "You kissing me was the last straw. Don't you dare do that to me again! "She slammed her hand against the bars to make her point. Emma then sighed hard, turning on her heel and hurried away from him. She slammed her office door, the blinds rattling from the bang she made with it. She placed her face into her hands, swearing through them. She threw her head back, her hair landing heavily onto her back.

She looked out through the window and saw a very distraught Mr Gold, stripping off his shirt and placing it on the floor. He couldn't look away from his chest. All that was left on his body was his black trousers. He did indeed look handsome. Her eyes widened when he saw her looking at him. He turned and looked directly at her. "Shit," She muttered.

She laid her head onto her desk, hiding her features. "Why did he have to do that?" She says in a whispered voice, banging her fist onto the wood. She raised her head once more, slowly. Then her eyes went wide again. He rested his hands on the cell door watching her in her office. His body pressed into the thick metal. Emma shook her head. She stood up and grabbed the wire that connected the window blinds. She pulled on it, the blinds flying down and covering her from Mr. Gold's sight.

"Thank God," She breathed. She sighed in relief but hit the back of her chair. Outside, the clock struck 11pm. So much had happened that day and she just wanted it to be over. Emma slowly took off her boots, flinging them across the room before she rubbed her tired feet. She sat back on her chair, feeling exhausted after everything that happened. Emma slowly yawned, placing her hand to her mouth. She placed a blanket over her lap, and eased her head onto her desk feeling tiredness take over her.

Dozing off into a deep slumber, she couldn't help but think of that kiss with Mr. Gold moments before. She smiled, even though she was angry about how she over-reacted to it. She wanted to apologize to him but figured Mr Gold would be asleep. She shook her head.  
Thinking of him made her head hurt. Was she that crazy for him? Her mind drifted into a deep slumber, feeling warmth take over her. She dreamed of Mr. Gold in his cell, alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first story of Emma and mr gold, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for favoring, reviewing and putting my story on alert. it means so much, to know who are enjoying my story and also knowing who's reading it :D thank you again xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth Behind Bars

Chapter 2 - Truth behind bars

it was past 6:30 am when Emma startled awake in her office. She looked around her dark office, only a flickering candle giving off some light. She patted her body, noticing that she was still in her uniform. "Oh my." She yawned as she continued to look around the room. "I must have dozed off." She said as she rubbed her head then her face.

Emma got up from her seat, stretching herself out. She lets out a huge yawn and looks to the floor. She saw her boots there, lying on their sides. She walked over, picked them up and set them upright. She blinked her eyes at her closed blind, unable to remember anything from the night before... except his kiss. "Oh Mr. Gold." She said to herself, startled by almost forgetting about him.

She grabs her comb, and begins to comb her hair out. Sleeping in her office had made it quite a mess with static. "Oh my, I can't believe the time," Emma said. She opened her office door as quietly as she could, her eyes going to a sleeping Mr. Gold. She stood there for a moment, taking him in. He was shirtless and it made her breathless to look at him as she caught herself drooling in her mind.

Mr. Gold looked handsome as he lay there very peaceful and still. Emma stood up straight now and shook her head to clear it from her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, going to the ancient looking machine on the counter. She pushed the red power switch, the beast coming to life. She grabbed 2 foam cups as the coffee trickled down into the pot, getting a cup caddy and placing the cups in it. When it was ready, she slowly poured the coffee into the cups, one by one until they reached the top.

She grabbed 2 sashays of sugar, placing them into the cup holder. She put a lid onto his cup and picked up the cup caddy. She turned on her heel, walking out of the kitchen but stopped when she saw Mr. Gold was awake and smiling at her. "Good morning, Miss Swan," He said gently, looking at her morning physique. "I trust you slept well?" he asks, now eying her hands. "Oh, now what do you have in your hands Miss Swan?" He asks.

Emma smiled at him, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "It's... coffee, I made you a cup. And sorry no, I didn't sleep that well." She picked up his coffee and reached into the cell, holding it out for Mr. Gold as he stood up to walk to her. She watched him take his coffee from her hand. Their fingers touched, causing a shiver to run down to her spine. Emma drew back quickly, before he could grab her again. Her eyes now met his again, his once again devouring hers.

Mr. Gold stood back and continued their conversation. "And why is that?" He questioned, wanting to know more. Emma pulled a chair form from the desk and sits down steadily. "Let's just say, it's complicated. But I can say, I'm sorry for last night," She looked into his face, watching him as he took a steady drink of his coffee. "I was out of line." she said, hiding her face from him.

"I see, "Mr. Gold said simply. He watched as she picked up her coffee and licked her lips before sipping it. She was trying her best not to look at him at all though his eyes were still firmly fixed on her. He knew she could feel it as he raised his eyes to watch her lips hover over her cup.

Oh how he wanted to kiss those glossed lips again, recalling how they tasted the night before. He shook the urge away, and took it as she wasn't interested as he remembered her reaction from the night before. "No need to apologize, Miss Swan. It was out of line as well." He said gently before he sat back down on the bed. He put his cup onto the floor, reaching over and grabbing his shirt.

"So Mr. Gold, I want to know more about you." Emma asked as she watched him put his shirt on.  
Mr. Gold looked at her, intrigued by her question. "What would you like to know, sheriff?" He turned to face her and leaned forward, his eyes meeting hers.

"I want to know, have you ever been with someone," Emma asked the bold question, her straight face belying how scared she was inside to ask. She was afraid she'd sound TOO nosy but she was curious. She knew he couldn't have always been alone... not like he was now.

Mr Gold blinked, confused by her words. There were lots of definitions to 'being with someone'. "What are you asking Emma? Be more specific," He said. Emma realized how wrong her question sounded, a hard blush coming to her cheeks. "Oh no, no. I didn't mean like that. "Go on then." He said.

His eyebrows creasing, urging her to continue. "What did you mean? "Emma quickly moved forward through her embarrassment, shocked that it seemed he enjoyed watching her squirm so. She spoke softly, as she responded kindly. "Have you ever loved anyone? "Mr. Gold chuckled, "Oh. That's what you mean. Actually, yes... I did... once. "

"What happened?" She asked as she shifted her chair closer. The way he had said it made her concerned because it sounded like it hadn't ended well. "She died, "He breathed. " Oh, "Emma murmured. The sad look that flickered across his face tugged at her heart, just like when he spoke of children. "There's nothing more to say, really." He stopped, not wanting the subject to go forth. "I don't mean to be rude, Miss Swan but I don't like to talk about my past with anyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma pulled her eyes away, reaching in for his hand. "I guess people must try to move on," She says softly. Emma held onto his hand, causing a sharp breath to escape from his lips. Mr. Gold was shocked at her tender touch. No one had touched him in such a way in a very long time nor held his hand as gently as she was doing now. He knew now that his love had not developed for his old lover, but this feeling now was new to him.

Mr Gold quickly interrupted Emma, her eyes looking up to him, perplexed by his response. "That's the thing, Miss Swan. Love always hurts a lost mans soul. Once it's gone Emma, it's gone forever."  
Emma rubbed her thumb over his hand, giving him comfort and a saddened look. "It's not always like that, I'm just like you." Her words made his eyes rise up in surprise. "I had my heart broken too. It's not always easy to pass up on something that happened." Emma says, hoping to get a response which she gladly did.

"Why does pain have to hurt? And why does it have to hurt all of us?" Emma asked, almost to herself as her eyes still watched him. "Well then, Miss Swan. Would you care to share your tale with me?" He smiled to Emma, placing his other hand onto hers. "I shared mine and it will only be fair. "  
Emma began to feel something, something deep from their conversation together. Mr Gold was isolated within himself that even his own feelings and love were trapped inside. He didn't like to admit his feelings. He was a very enclosed man, not a man to share histories and stories about his life and past.

"I don't really like to talk about my past either, "Emma said. " But I did love someone once as well. "  
"Everyone has at least one love in their life, my dear. Don't feel you have to share every intimate detail with me. I shared very little with you so only share what you feel comfortable with, "He said, giving her a gently encouraging smile.

Emma decided to talk about it and she sighed. "There's not really much to say about the man I loved. I met him in a cafe I was working at and, we just left it off from there." She shrugged her shoulders, hoping to make him believe her story didn't matter. She could tell he was intrigued though by the way he looked at her and listened to every word. "And that's how I got Henry." Her lips turned into a little smile, trying to look relieved with her short story though she felt a little awkward inside.

Mr Gold's face dropped in disappointment. He wanted to learn more about Miss Swan... Emma. But she wasn't the type who would open up to anyone, just like he wasn't apt to bare his soul to anyone. It was something they had in common, something he liked and could hang onto. He moved his face towards her giving her a smile as if to beg her to continue. But her face was unreadable, like there was nothing more to tell. He sat back down on the bed and turned his face back to hers.

"You haven't much of a tale, Miss Swan. You seem very enclosed like me." He says, watching her reactions on her face and her body language changing with his words.  
"Mr. Gold, I don't like to chat about my background. It makes me uncomfortable, because..." She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "My life was rough."

"I noticed Miss Swan. I notice a lot of things about you." Mr Gold smiled at Emma, her reaction softening. "They say," He leaned forward to her, his face in-between the bars as he still held her hand. "That opposites attract, but I can say...that I'm not interested in love at the moment."

Emma felt his breath on her face, and as she closed her eyes. She felt Mr. Gold smelling in her scent and it made her feel like she was being drawn into him. She coughs and looks at him, his eyes were closed too. "Ermm, Mr. Gold. You feel okay?"

Mr Gold opened his eyes, and focused them on Emma. Smelling Emma's scent brought back some memories of him being with Belle. He was startled by the way she was looking at him, the memory coming to his mind and interrupting his thought process.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He coughs. "I was just... remembering something." He shook it off and backed away from the bars. He smiled to himself, Emma's scent reminding him of Belle. It was so vivid, he could almost see his lost love in his mind.

Emma turned her face away, the phone going off taking her attention away from Mr. Gold. "Excuse me." She whispered. She got up and rushed to the phone. "Hello." She said quietly, so Mr. Gold couldn't hear her.

Mr. Gold reached up to the bars, holding onto them with a firm grip as he strained to listen. Despite the space between them, he heard a sigh escape from Emma's lips. Her voice became quite loud, loud enough for him to hear her clearly. "So, he's free to go now? Are you sure?" Emma said, lowering her volume again when she realized how loud she had spoken.

"But how, how is he on bail?" She questioned, pretending to be angry that he wasn't charged. She pulled the phone around to her desk so she was now seated. She looked up to Mr. Gold, seeing a smile appear on his lips. Her eyes rise up suddenly now hearing about his bail again. "Excuse me, but May I ask, who and I mean who, said he isn't charged?"

"What Regina!" Emma stood up, her eyes darting to Mr. Gold with wide eyes. "But Regina...she doesn't have the authority, does she?" Emma questioned. Emma eyed Mr. Gold with confused eyes, disappointed he had to leave just as she was getting to know him.

"So what do I do, then? Do I let him go then?" Emma nodded with the confirmation on the other end of the call, now sighing about his release. She smiled, happy yet sad at the same time. She didn't want him to go so quick, but Regina claimed he was free to go so she had to let him out. She didn't like the thought of Mr Gold being petted to part with Regina.

Emma hung up the phone quietly before placing her hands firmly onto her desk. She grabbed the keys from her belt And walked out of her office, well aware that Mr. Gold was watching her as she walked over to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, a concerned look coming to his face.

She stopped right in front of his cell and gave a deep sad sigh. "Okay, Mr Gold," she exhales a long breath in front of him. "You're free to go." She brought the key up, pushing it into the keyhole. She turned the key clockwise until the lock clicked open, letting out another sigh.

Emma put her hands on the bars, slowly opening the door for him. "Mr. Gold, please can you go?" Emma said sadly. Mr Gold watched Emma's saddened gaze go to the floor. He was confused by his sudden release and he needed answers "Emma...why, why are you freeing me?" he questioned grabbing his waistcoat from the bed and folding it over in his arm.

"Because you're dear friend Regina has bailed you out, Mr. Gold," Emma replied. "What! Emma I didn't know, I swear." He was in shock. He stops and thinks, ~Wait, Hold up, ~ He backed up a little, looking to Emma with her eyes lowered to the floor as he held his hands up to her. ~What is Regina up to?~ He asked himself. He turned to Emma, looking at her with worry. "Emma, you're awfully quiet," He leaned forward, searching for eye contact. She didn't give it to him, only a sigh. She lifted her face to him, forcing a tiny smile, "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. But you need to go." Emma said as she took a step back, moving behind the door so he could leave.

Mr. Gold kept his eyes on her as he stepped out of the cell. "As you wish," He nods, eyes not leaving her. Emma sees his feet not far across from her, and pushed the door closed and locked it once he was out. She turned on her heel to move away but his hand caught her off guard.  
"What are you doing?" Emma asked, not daring to look at him. He pulled her arm over to him, bringing her closer to his body.

"Emma, look at me." He said softly. He lifted his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to him so her eyes were looking at him now. "That's better." He says with happiness. They both stared at each other, for what seemed like forever. He leaned his face forward and Emma closed her eyes, but whatever was about to happen was stopped by the sound of someone walking in the office, and they both looked over, becoming shocked at the person standing in the doorway.

"So, what do we have here?" Regina walked in, stopping in front of them. She placed her hand onto her hip smiling wickedly to them both as she laughed. "I guess I caught you in time."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble Is Back

**hey Guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Bring On Rumgenia :) Woop!** **((Credit to Nancy Gayle My good friend for helping me edit this chapter))**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Trouble is back

Regina stared at them both, turning her gaze now to Emma who was staring back at her unpleasantly. "I thought the people on the phone told you to leave." Regina says, hissing through her teeth. She saw Mr. Gold's hands on Emma's shoulder. "Miss Swan, you were told to..." Her voice trailed off as Mr. Gold stopped her from continuing.

"I suggest, Regina." Mr Gold warned. "That you leave Miss..." He was cut off by Emma this time. He looked at her, startled. Then felt her hand press against his chest. "It's OK. I'll leave." Emma said, gazing into his eyes "Emma, you don't have..."

"Shhhh..." She placed her finger against his lips. "I don't want to cause trouble." Emma stepped away from him. He watched as she turned on her heel to walk out quickly. Emma grabbed her bag and red jacket and exited the police station, leaving Regina and Mr. Gold on their own.

Regina walked in circles around Mr. Gold. "Aren't you the clever one?" She placed her fingers on his arm, walking them up to his shoulder.

Mr Gold snarled. "What do you mean by that, Dearie?" He watched her move around him very closely. He heard a faint snigger coming from her. He was not amused. Regina faced him with wide eyes at his anger.

She became serious now. She wasn't going to be the one being fooled. "Don't play games with me Gold. I know what you're doing." She poked his chest, prodding him painfully with her finger nail. "Why were you playing around, with Mr. French?"

"That is none of your concern." Gold replied, pushing her away from him. He was furious. Rage was building up in his body. He wanted to kill her on the very spot. Her taunts and their history together, finally fraying his last nerve.

Mr Gold gripped her shoulders painfully, restraining her in his grasp. Regina began to panic as her body felt the concrete plastered wall against her back. "Tell me, Regina. Why do you have to ruin everyone's life?" He pressed his face close to hers, his hot breath against her cheeks. Regina tried to remain as calm as possible. With feigned bravura, she pressed her forehead to his. "Because Mr. Gold," now nose to nose with him, "You don't deserve happiness. Especially with that wench you loved back in Fairytale Land."

"Shut up!" Gold pushed her back into the wall, gripping her shoulders even tighter in his grasp. "She has nothing to do with anything." He shouts to her. "What has Belle got to do with any of this?"

"Because, Rumple, she was giving you a happy ending. " She forced herself to smile, gazing at him with evil eyes. " We can't have that now, can we?"

Mr Gold's eyes lit with fury, He was livid. An image quickly popped up in his head of Emma. He didn't want to lose control like he did with Mr French, so he stopped. Releasing her quickly, he pushed her once more with a final warning. "No matter whatever you do, Dearie, it will never stop Miss Swan." With that he pulled away, leaving her shocked and bruised. "Good day, your Majesty." He grabbed his cane from the desk in front of him and balanced on it for support. He finally walked away slowly, limping out of Emma's office.

* * *

Mr Gold opened the door to exit, but stopped to check his blazer pocket, relieved to find the hidden letter was still there. He smiled at the letter in his hand, and then slid it back with a sigh of relief. He continued, opening the office door and exited the station. He noticed Mary Margret walking across the opposite of the street. "Miss Blanchard," he shouted. Mary Margaret walked slowly to the end of the street, her head watching her feet tread along the pavement. She raised her head when she heard someone calling out her name. Looking where the sound came from, she was very surprised. "Mr. Gold." She spoke out loud to herself. She blinked trying to focus on him just in case it was her mind messing her up, but the same voice called her again. He was now in front of her.

"Miss Blanchard." He said, noticing he startled her. "I'm sorry," he apologised kindly to her. "Are you going back home?" he quietly asked, distracting Mary Margaret quickly before Regina left the station. He looked over his shoulder at the office, noticing the coast was clear and sighed. "I must be quick, miss Blanchard." He reached into his blazer, and slid out a letter. He placed it in front of Mary Margaret's face and motioned for her to take it from him.

"What's this?" she said, looking at the unfamiliar black letter before her. Mr. Gold licked his lips and smiled at her, answering her query. "It's for Miss Swam. Would you please give it to her for me? I need to see her as soon as possible." His eyes darted quickly back to the station, where Regina was just exiting.

"Quick, follow me." He took Mary Margaret's arm and guided her gently into the bread shop, watching Regina walk away. With a thankful sigh of relief, he noticed Mary Margaret's horrified expression. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Gold," she asked, pulling her arm out of his loose grip and knocking him slightly away.

"My deepest apologies, Miss Blanchard. I didn't mean to drag you in here, but Madam Mayor and I are having some... issues... at the moment." He straightens himself out, rebuttoning his blazer.

He extended the letter again. "Please, Mary Margret, would you give this to her?" Mary Margaret looked at the letter curiously. "Why do you want me to give this Emma? Is something going on?" she asked, waiting for his response.

Mr Gold gave her an intense look and sighed, rubbing his forehead in the process. He licked his lips again, preferring not to answer. "I cannot tell you, it's private. Would you please just give it to her?" he asked, a little more forcefully.

"Oh right then, Mr. Gold. I'll give her the letter." Mary Margaret takes the letter kindly out of his hand, and watches him step back. He turns to open the door awaiting Mary Margaret to leave aswell. "After you." he says and nods to her while smiling whilst holding the door wide open for her. "All right then, Mr. Gold. I'll give her the letter." Mary Margaret accepted the letter kindly and watched him step back. He opened the door, bowing Mary Margaret through. "After you," he said, nodding to her. He smiled, holding the door for her.

Mary Margaret gave him a smile, thanking him, and left the bread shop with Mr. Gold following her behind. Mr. Gold stopped, looking at Mary Margaret again with a hint of a smile playing across his lips. "Don't forget, Dearie."

"I won't." Mary Margaret replied quickly. "Don't worry."

"Indeed, it will be done." He said He waved his hand and walked back to his home. Mary Margaret watched Mr. Gold leave her. She turned back around to head back home to meet Emma for a home cooked meal.

To be continued...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS, YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK MAKES ME CONTINUE. PLS KEEP THEM COMING I LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS :D THANKS AGAIN FELLOW FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS XXXXXX **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Letter

**Just a short chapter, i know, i know: D but chapter 5 is going to be longer i promise: D**

**What is Emma going to do with Mr. Gold's ring? Who knows? What do you guys think?**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 – the Letter

Emma walked into her flat, noticing Mary Margaret cooking at the stove. Emma watched her, fully inspecting the smell of the food cooking before her. "What are you cooking? Cause It Smells divine." She leaned over Mary and watched the food simmer in the pan.

Mary laughed at Emma, turning to look at her. "It's a new recipe I've created." She tells Emma. "It's something David wanted me to do. "

"Oh, David." Emma pouted her lips at to Mary Margaret. She then looked down to the pan taking in the imaginary taste. Emma began to feel drool coming to her mouth just from how scrumptious it smelled. She leaned her head to the side, looking back at Mary Margaret. "So, um can you tell me what this unknown food is?" Emma asked her, awaiting her response.

Mary leaned forward, giving Emma a huge smirk. "That Emma, I cannot tell. It's a secret." Mary Margaret sniggered, pulling back before she continued to stir the food.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret with disappointment, she wanted to know but damned if Mary wouldn't tell her. She was being mean. Emma fluffed it off, and walked over to the dining room table where she noticed a letter sitting between the bread holders. "A letter?" She said, eying the black envelope to find it was addressed to her.

"Mary..." she called loudly. "Who's this from?" She inspected it thoroughly as she held it in her hands before waving it at Mary-Margaret.

Mary Margaret blinked, realizing she forgot the letter. She tapped her forehead to refresh her memory. She turned the stove off, placing the pan onto the other side and walked over to Emma. She grabbed Emma's hands and smiled at her.

"It's from Mr. Gold. It was kind of strange that he came up and handed it to me though." She pointed to the letter in Emma's hands. "It's quite unreal, if you ask me. Anyway what's in it?" Mary said with excitement in her voice.

Emma chuckled a little at Mary Margaret, and grabbed the letter opener off the table and opened the letter slowly. Once it was open, she pulled out a small beige note. Inside was a gold ring with a delicately carved rose.

"Oh my, what a beauty." Mary Margaret said. She was in awe of the ring Emma held at her fingertips.

They both eyed the ring thoroughly, noticing a white diamond crafted in the middle of the gold. Emma turned her head to Mary Margaret and blushed crimson. Never in her life had she ever received gifts off any guys she knew, not even Henry's father. Then again, this was different from anything she had done before. The ring didn't look new, it looked quiet ancient and Emma found herself in love with the treasure that Mr. Gold bestowed upon her. That was until she stopped and read the letter in front of her...

Emma.

When I was in the cell, I couldn't help but think of the mistakes I have made in my lifetime. I am deeply sorry for kissing you out of the blue, but you reminded me of someone  
From my past life, someone I can't seem to let go  
You're so alike in some many ways, which is what attracts me to you.

Hope you like my little gift.

~Mr. Gold. ~

Emma paused for a moment, and takes it all in. She rubbed her forehead, now feeling confusion set in. She turned back to Mary Margaret who had returned to cooking in the kitchen.

"Mary Margaret, I need to go to Mr. Gold. I can't accept his gift... It would be wrong for me to do so." Emma folded the letter back, put the ring into her hand and walked over to the front door.

Mary Margaret turned, shocked to hear her best friend's reaction towards the ring that Mr. Gold bestowed upon her. "Emma, no." She turned off the gas again. She rushed to her side and stopped her before she could leave the apartment. "Emma, Mr. Gold gave you that as a gift for his mistake in the cell. Don't take it back Emma, it will probably backfire on you."

Emma stepped back, disapproving her best friend's words. "But Mary Margaret, it doesn't feel right, I don't deserve all this."

Mary Margaret smiled to her and grabbed her hands. "Emma you deserve it, you deserve a lot of things. Go and see him but don't." She pointed her finger at her. "Don't give him back that ring, it's for you."

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret, but I cannot keep it." She cut her off, and opens the door forcefully. "I'll be back in a bit okay?" Emma exited the apartment.

Mary-Margaret quickly chases after her but stops. "Emma! Don't you'll regret it." Mary shouted down to her. Mary sighed hard and leaned her body against the wall and whispered. "Emma, You don't know what you're doing."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thank you for all ready :D, Your reviews would be awesome. Thank you again xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mr Gold & The Ring

**Ok guys sorry for the delay :D ive been CRAZAY! over the new Crocodile episode yesterday. :) hope you enjoy this new chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Mr Gold & the Ring.

Emma walked up to the end of the pavement, and saw Mr. Gold crossing the street to his shop. She watched him closely, and he turned when he felt someone watching him. Mr. Gold lifted his eyes up when he noticed Emma watching him in the distance.

Emma saw his strange reaction and that she didn't even get a smile from him. She wondered to herself, "What did I do wrong?" He walked into his shop quickly and closed the door behind him before turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

Emma walked forward, checking out the shop before she entered. She placed her hand onto the glass of the door, and peeked through. She noticed he wasn't in his shop, even though he just walked in.

she opened the door slowly, trying not to make the bell ring. She glanced around the door, her head just peeping through and noticed he was not even at the counter. "Where could he be?" She wondered.

Emma stepped into the shop and immediately stopped. Quickly closing the door behind her, she glanced forward to find Mr. Gold in front of her. She stepped back holding her body against the door for balance, shocked by his remarkably quick appearance. "Mr. Gold, you startled me." She placed her hand to her chest, trying to regain her composure.

"Hello, Emma." He said. "What can I help you with?" He smiled at her, looking her over. He did it slowly, like he was taking in every stitch of clothing she wore. Emma noticed his stare, blushing and shifting uncomfortably in front of him. "I came to give you this back."

She held her hand out, and watched him walk away over to his counter. He picked up one of his metal ornaments and begins to polish the delicate masterpiece. He rose his eyes up to Emma, a deep smile playing across his lip as she now stood there and watched him.

"Emma." He said, licking his lips. "What do you want to give me back?" he questions, as he finished polishing the ornament. He moved over to the other side, where he placed the object into the display case slowly.

He noticed Emma following him and he closes the glass cabinet. He watched for her a moment and then leaned over his display. He pressed his stomach onto the glass, folding his arm in front of him for balance. "What do you have that I could want back Miss Swan?" He questioned.

"This Mr. Gold. I cannot accept this," Emma put her hand in front of her and slid the ring from her palm down onto the display case. She lifted her eyes to him and noticed his friendly reaction turn into confusion. "I do not deserve your gifts, Mr. Gold," Emma quickly said, before he said something to her.

Mr Gold stood there puzzled and speechless. His gifts had never been refused and didn't want her refusing them either. "Emma, I don't want this back." He said kindly to her, urging her to keep it by pointing at the ring before him.

"Please Gold, I cannot take this. It's too much, especially since it's yours." She pushed the ring closer to him, urging him to take it. She gasped when Gold grabbed the ring then grabbed her hand. She watched, frozen, as he turned it over and placed it back into her hand.

"No, no Emma." He clasped his hands onto hers. "It's for you. It's not of any use to me. I find Emma that it would be better kept with you than with me." His smile alights her and she smiled in return. She then blushed, something that seemed to please him.

Emma's phone started to ring, breaking the spell he had cast over her. She reached into her jacket pocket, grabbing the phone from it. She saw it was Mary Margret calling. "Excuse me." She said to Mr. Gold. She stepped back and away from him before answering the call from Mary.

"Hello." Emma said. "Yes I'm coming, I'll be right over." Emma ends the call and walked up to the exit of the shop. Mr. Gold stepped in front of the door, and stopped Emma from leaving.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her in front of him. He pulled away his hand forward and turned his eyes to the floor. "I cannot apologize enough for my mistake, Emma. I regret doing what I did. Doing that to you made me feel guilty." he said with sadness in his voice. He leaned his body onto his cane and started to walk away but Emma quickly grabbed his hand.

Emma stood before him as he turned his eyes down to look at her hand. He sighed then lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Emma." He said, But Emma put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

She stepped closer to him, closing the body space and turning around to meet him in front of her. She leaned her head forward, touching her forehead against his.

"I don't regret anything, Mr. Gold." Emma said under her breath in a whisper, just barely loud enough for Mr. Gold to hear. She felt his eyes rise up quickly, feeling the wrinkles in his forehead crease. Mr. Gold was amazed to hear such a thing to come from her lips.

Emma licked her lips and watched him lick his own. He pulled her hands towards him and she takes his offer. He then brought her arms up and placed them around his neck.

"Emma," he sighed, watching her in front of him. "You're a remarkable woman. I cannot understand how a man, could hurt such a delicate woman as you." He paused, shook his head and rephrased himself, noticing Emma's eyes rise up by the word ~delicate~. He coughs and corrects himself. "I mean," he sniggers. "Strong, woman." And then they both laughed.

"Here Emma, I got you something." He slid his hands down from Emma's waist. "I have one more gift." He leaned onto his cane, balancing onto it for support as he moved towards the back office. "Wait here." He paused to stop Emma from following him.

Emma waited until the curtain swings open, showing Mr. Gold returning. He had something in his hands and held it up for Emma to see. Emma eyes rose in awe at the golden swan embedded with white crystals he held. "It's beautiful." Emma said in astonishment.

Emma was knocked completely speechless by the beautiful object that Gold held gracefully in his hands. She watched him slowly walk back around to her, with his cane holding him for support. In his hand left hand, he held the object in front of her, offering her the swan. "Here, just for you." he said softly to her.  
Emma eyed the swan, feeling drawn to the magical object displayed in his hands. "Why again? Why give me such beautiful stuff? " Emma said to him, wondering why he would do so much for her.

"I owe you a lot, Miss Swan." He walked up to her, placing the swan in her hands. "You may not see it, but this swan is a very special object. It will protect you at all times it must not be ever touched by another. Not even me," He kindly warned, closing her hands around the swan.

A little glow began to shine and now encapsulated around her hands, then it absorbed into her body. "Mr. Gold, what...what just happened?" she asks, her hand rubbing her forehead in confusion.

To be continued...

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED :D I LEFT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING :D MEANS SO MUCH XXX KAT ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Beginning or An End

**Ok Guys im sooooooooooooooooooooooooo super sorry for how late this has been. ive been super busy throughout christmas and now also getting ready for my holiday soon woop :) **

**i hope you enjoy this chapter, please review :) thanks guys for all who have followed, reviewed and saved me :) xx **

**enjoy x**

**someone is back to pay a visit to mr gold :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Beginning or an end.

Emma looks to Mr. Gold puzzled, now rubbing her head with pain. She felt her hands become suddenly numb and her body feeling weak. She wasn't feeling right at all, and this swan was making her feel very woozy.

"Gold, what just happened?" she questions, trying to make herself stay stable in front of him.

Mr. Gold looks to Emma with delight, pleased that the power struck into her very soul. He admired her strong inner goddess before him, and his whole self had never been enchanted until Emma came to Storybrooke. He focused his eyes on Emma for a while, when her gaze became even more puzzled when she watched him as he starts to circle her.

Gold stops and looks at Emma, their eyes locking with each other. He focused his eyes on her for a while. When her gaze became even more puzzled when he raised his hand onto her chest. Not realizing where Mr. Gold had placed his hand, Emma began to feel a warm sensation on her right breast but also a tingling sensation across to her left breast. Her eyes left Mr. Gold's realizing his hand was holding onto her breast and purple smoke was absorbing into her body.

Emma was speechless, she couldn't even move. It was like the magic was taking over her body or even, Mr. Gold himself was trying to take control of her.

"Mr. Gold! What the Hell are you playing at?" Emma smacks his hand out of the way, which interrupts him.

Mr. Gold opens his eyes back into reality, realizing why Emma was now in shock. "Emma. What are you doing?" he quickly says in shock.

"Cut the crap Gold, what did you just do? I feel numb." She says, her voice sounding horrified, but she went mute when her body stiffened up by his hands now grasping her waist.

"Mr. Gold, What are you doing?"

"Hold still Emma, I just need to check something. Since you rudely, interrupted me." He gently said, as he held her still in his hands.

Emma became speechless. "Check something, bu..." She stutters, feeling his fingers dig into the sides of her waist.

"Shhhh... Just hold still." He whispers again softly to her, trying to see if the magic worked.

Emma began to feel very uncomfortable by his touch all over her. She didn't feel like being touched not even by any other men. She began to get irritated by him, and wanted to pull out of his hold. Even though after all the nice things he did moments ago, she regretted now coming to him.

Emma raised her hands to his chest, and noticed his hands move away from her waist to now grab her hands. His eyebrow quirked up and then he smiled when he then went stunned by a sudden blow to his chest.  
"Off me!" Emma shouted, as she pushed his body away from her.

Emma quickly moved back away from him, turning on her heel and made her way to exit his shop when his hand grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. He pulled her by her arm, urging her not to leave. But quickly his face turned, by a quick sudden blow to his face.

Mr. Gold raised his hand to his cheek feeling his cheek suddenly burn crimson red by Emma's hard slap she struck. "Emma, please... It's a protection spell. I didn't do anything to you."

"You lie Mr. Gold, what other tricks do you have up those sleeves of yours?" She poked him hard in the chest, backing him into his display cabinet. He stops and reaches out for her.

"Emma, I had no intention of harming you." he says calmly, he pulls his hands up grabbing her by the shoulders. "Emma... calm down."  
"No I won't calm down..."she grabs his hands from her shoulders, pushing them down away from her. "You touched...you touched me inappropriately, how dare you say you weren't harming me." Emma stutters, aggravated that he upset her.

"But Emma," his voice beginning to sound concerned. "I'm trying to see what has happened."

"Well, gold." She pokes him now in his chest again. "I don't want your help, or your protection spell. I don't want it, I don't want any of it. Goodbye."

Emma turns on her heel again, this time making an exit out of his shop. She stops immediately, noticing Regina walk in just as she was going to exit. "Regina." Emma nods, and grabs the door and exits giving gold one last glance before slamming the door behind her.

Regina nods her head at Emma and watches her leave and she turns to see Mr. Gold walking up to the door chasing after Emma, he opens his shop door and watches her cross the street towards her apartment. "Emma, please wait." he shouts out to her. But Emma didn't acknowledge him and continued to walk on leaving him with his guilt and concern.

Regina watches Mr. Gold walk back into his shop in the shop window, and hears the door open opposite her. The bell above the door didn't ring happily either. "Hello Rumple." Regina says quietly, admiring the sight before her.

Mr. Gold suddenly halts noticing Regina's voice behind him and that she was in his shop and in his way once again. He takes a deep breath, taking in now this woman he hated besides him and turns his back from her to look at her black full figured dress covered by a red smooth coat. He holds his cane firmly in place, gripping it tightly within his fingers and he snarled his teeth to her and leans forward so that his face wasn't too far from hers.

"Now what do I owe this time with your acquaintance, Mayor Mills." he says with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

He watches her carefully, watching her features across her face. He heard her snigger before him as she let out a loud laugh. "What's so funny?" He asks, with bitterness in his tone.

"Oh rumple, don't be like that." She holds her form upright, her eyes piercing into his. "I see you're having trouble with Miss Swan again. What a Pity," she sighs and walks over to him slowly walking past him and stops to talk into his ear. "I guess the Swan spell didn't work did It." she leans her face to the side and faces him noticing anger rise in his face.

Mr. Gold quickly grabs her shoulders, turning her quickly around knocking her into his shop door?  
"Mayor Mills, you're seriously treading on my last nerve." He says, his anger showing and spittle coming from his mouth. He breathed for a moment, calming himself down. He knew he was a better man deep down. But this witch, Regina gets on his last straw and every time he tries to kill something or someone it is like someone is holding strings on him.

Mr. Gold sighed a long sigh, bringing Regina's collar to his face and quietly spoke down to her. "Now, what did you do to that swan?"

Regina leaned her face into his, her lips nearly touching his. "I cursed it." she sniggers to him. "I cursed it so whenever she thought of you, when the magic hit her veins she would think of her deepest sexual desires but not just with anyone Mr. Gold, it will be you she will think of."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mr. Gold became suddenly became confused and even angrier. "Why, and I mean why Regina. Would you make Miss Swan do that? I'm nothing more than..."

"A coward." Regina suddenly cuts him off and feels him suddenly release her from his grasp. She raises her eyebrows noticing him shrink low within himself and watched him walk away from her. Regina quickly goes chasing after him, and begins to play her tricks against him.

"You see Gold, you cannot love and you never will. But with Miss Swan thinking of those sexual desires, you will begin to feel everything she feels including whatever she does to you."  
Mr. Gold relaxes his hands onto the cabinet before him, breathing heavily. He places his head down before him, trying to control his anger for Regina. He didn't like the way she was playing with him and now she was playing with fire which he was soon going to release.

"If you don't get out of my shop, I will kill you." he said quietly, sounding pained.

He turned his head round to her, looking at her noticing her just tapping her foot away and with a smile spread so far across her lips formed into a bigger evil smirk. Her eyebrow rose up from his threat and she loved playing him up and tricking him evilly. She knew she was going to get what she wanted even if it was the last thing she'd done to him.

Mr. Gold raised himself up, noticing she hadn't left his shop, he warned her not moments ago but she was a typical woman who always didn't follow his rules. And now this was the time to pay a lesson to her, which she will regret.

"When I mean get out," he pointed his finger at her, conjuring now a ball of fire. "I mean get out."

The fire formed bigger in his hand and he threw it over to her. A circle of flames now surrounded her feet making her incapable of escaping. She looked straight at Mr. Gold who squeezed his fingers tightly together releasing a purple smoke around his fingers. He then jolted the magic to her, sending her disappearing into thin air. Mr. Gold then smiled, not thinking where he sent her and he didn't care as long as she didn't bother him for the rest of the day.

He stopped and grabbed his cane and sunk his head down in cowardice, as he cared for Emma. But Regina messing with her protection spell was crossing the line and now he couldn't stop what was going to hopefully not come to her. That is when he began to hear Emma in her apartment talking to Mary Marget and he stopped and paused for a long moment now hearing his name being mentioned in echo throughout his ears.

"Emma?" he said quietly out loud, amazed to hear her conversation within now his shop.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**ill try and do the next chapter as soon as i can, if i get reviews ill try and write it before i go on holiday :) which is very soon x  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Sudden Experience

Soooooo sorry its taken me so long to post this, work has me tied up and been so tired and busy to continue. Ill try next time to write and post quicker

xxxx

* * *

Chapter 7 – The sudden Experience

Emma rushes up to her apartment, to see Mary Margret sitting right outside of the door looking right at her annoyed as she approached the last set of stairs. Emma glances straight to her, watching her evil expression spread onto her best friend's face.  
"You gave it back didn't you?" Mary rises from her chair, her arms now folded with annoyance.

Emma looks to Mary Margret with a surprised expression, then sighed and shook her head watching her friend before her overreact to something that wasn't her business. "Mary Margret, please. This isn't any of your business. This is just between Gold and me."  
Emma pauses Mary from speaking, stopping her with her hand in front of her friend urging her not to continue. Mary gives an annoyed sound, when she got pushed aside from Emma's hand moving her away from entering the apartment. Mary's shocked expression now on her face, turned to chase after Emma.

"Emma, wait one minute!" she shouted, chasing her into the apartment and grabs her arm to stop her walking off. "Emma Talk to me, I know something is up."

Emma sighs a big sigh, forcing her arm out of Mary Margret's grasp. "No, Mary I don't want to talk about it." Emma rubs her head, feeling some kind of weird headache coming to the front of her forehead. "Now please," Emma sighs and turns to face Mary behind her. "I just want to go lay down and maybe go to sleep. I feel woozy.".  
"But, Emma?" Mary says, but gets cut off.

"No Mary, I've had it up to here with Mr. Gold for one day." Emma says frustrated.  
Emma then turns on her heel, turning away from her only best friend. She walks into her bedroom breathing a deep sigh and slouches against her door just as she closes it behind her. She puts the back of her head to the door and rubs her temples to remove her headache.  
"Oh my, what a day." she says, breathing out a relaxed but calming sigh.

Emma close's her eyes for comfort for a moment, but clenches her abdomen now feeling her body tense up inside. "What's going on?" Emma groaned.

Emma pushed on her stomach slightly, feeling the cramps get worse and her headache making her feel even woozier. She began to get dizzy, as the room began to spin in front of her. She reached her hands in front of her holding her balance and tried to support herself as she steadily made her way across her room to her bed in safety. Emma moved over to her bed, just as she bumped and tripped over her stuff that lay across her floor. She looked down to the floor, noticing her clean washing lying in her basket in front of her. ~Mary Margret. ~ She says in her head and shakes it as she continued her giddy journey to her bed as the pain struck her again.

Emma finally made it to her bed, which to her now seemed like a journey. She sat on the edge of her bed and took off her shoes, her jeans, her shirt and bra and got up went through her dresser and placed a nightdress on her covering her shivering cold body. "What's wrong with me?" she wondered to herself.

She reached over and pulled her green sheets aside, and climbed into her nice soft silky bed. She wrapped herself tightly in her bed, and then placed one hand onto her forehead closing her eyes and then her other hand held onto her stomach. She began to rub her stomach in circular motion trying to soothe the aches away from it, but nothing was working. She suddenly blacked out, falling into a sort of sleep.

...o0o...

**Emma's dream**

Emma begins to feel her body burning with desire, her stomach full of butterflies. She sat onto her bed after her dinner with Mary Margret and began to think of nothing but Mr. Gold himself. She wondered to herself, ~why was she thinking of him, and why now. ~ as Emma sat there for a few minutes It now had gotten worse throughout the minutes she sat there and felt very aroused by just the vision of him she had in her head.

"Stop..." she shook her head, closing her eyes trying to fight the images.  
An Ice cold chill crept along her skin, down along her spine and down to her womanhood. Her body began to suddenly pulse with pleasure in her very loins, and she began to feel the need for his fingers to entwine into her womanhood.

"Feel me Emma, feel my fingers deepen within you." his words spoke faintly within head.  
Emma shuffled herself over in her bed, as she drew the bed sheets aside. The images of Mr Gold still pulsed in her mind, when they started to feel more real. She raised her head, blinking uncontrollably by now the feeling of her own fingers imbedding into her folds slowly. She knocked her head onto her pillow, feeling pleasure building up in her stomach.  
Emma slowly raised her back now away from her mattress under her, to feel now his fingers deepen within her folds.

"Please, Gold." she pleaded. "Please don't stop." She spoke breathlessly.  
"I won't stop." His imaginary voice spoke.  
...o0o...

The conversation he heard between Emma and Mary Margret moments ago had flown past, and Mr. Gold just walks into his office holding his cane in his hand for support, but he then suddenly stops feeling a sensation that he'd never felt but only once. A strange moaning noise was heard and it was coming from Emma. "Is she?" he pauses, turning his eyes to the covered object in the corner of his office. His eyes rose up quickly and he bent his back suddenly quickly by the quick surprise of his groin beginning to throb.  
He leaned his head back, now fixated with Emma's dream building up in his head. "Emma what are you doing?" He groaned through his breath in shock as he spoke.

The images began to clear up, his eyes opened as if he was now in front of her. He leaned firmly against his office desk spooked out. His hands held onto his desk for support, when shock and confusion appeared onto his face. "God, Emma." he groaned. "This is intense." He struggled and he closed his eyes to try and remove the images, by how much pleasure he saw he was giving to her was turning him on too but in an unpleasurable way.

...o0o...

**Continuing Emma's dream**

Mr Gold pushed his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her, hitting her tender spot making her moan out of control. Emma's breathing became heavy as her hips buckled with his rhythms of his fingers when she rocked back and forth on her bed. She felt his fingers suddenly remove and she raises her head to meet her eyes with his. "Gold." Emma whispered.

Emma had never felt so much pleasure so much from this one man, but this being a dream it was like so unreal imagining and thinking of Mr. Gold in such pleasurable way. She couldn't believe she was thinking of this man as she did, very pleasurable she knew he was a handsome and lost man but this was weird to think of him like this. Emma felt Mr Gold press his lips to hers, feeling how soft his lips were beneath hers. Sparks of electricity run through her very body, feeling now him biting her pink fleshy lip making it throb beneath his teeth.

"Emma, I want you." Mr. Gold's voice whispers to her when he gnarls her lip between his lip sucking the softness out of them.

"Take me Gold, please now..."Emma pleads, breaking away from their kiss while looking into his brown hungry eyes.

...o0o...

Mr Gold rushes out of his shop, grabbing his cane with him and forcing him to limp quickly to Emma and Mary's apartment. He closes his shop door behind with him with a slam and locks it quickly, he turns the key and then places the key into his blazer pocket and walks over to the side of the walkway.

Mr Gold gets to Mary Margret's apartment, holding onto dear agony in his pelvic area. He tried to control himself, but Emma's dream was making it too hard for him. "Damn Emma!" He now banged hard against the door. He leans against the door, as the door opens now raising his eyes to see Mary standing there with a shocked expression on her face. "Mr Gold?" she says stunned.

"Where's Emma?" Mr. Gold interrupts quickly, questioning Mary Margret Emma's whereabouts.

"What's the matter?" Mary Margret quickly says, noticing Mr. Gold's pained look and sweat on his forehead.

"Please, I need to know quickly, wh..ere is she... Ahhh!" he now groans like he was in pain.

Mary Margret steps quickly back, and points to Emma's bedroom. "She's in her bedroom, she was upset and... Hey wait"

Mary Margret suddenly stops as Mr. Gold barges past her to get to Emma in a hurry. "Excuse me." He quickly says.

"Mr. Gold..." she rushes behind him, trying to keep up.

"Don't follow," he points his finger to her, stopping Mary in her tracks.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS INDEED VERY HOT! WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER PLS REVIEW! THANKS ALOT XXX**


	8. Chapter 8 - the curse of the golden swan

NEXT CHAPTER GUYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE :) SORRY FOR THE LATENESS DEEPEST SORRY.

* * *

Chapter 8 - the curse of the golden swan.

Mr Gold continues forth to get to Emma before her dream took over her mind. He climbed up the stairs to see if Emma was there and senses Emma in the distance.

"Emma!" He shouts out but no answer was to be heard.

He leaned on his cane and walked forward to hear Emma clearer as he nears her room. He walks forward and pressed his ear against her door. Just hearing her moaning his name in her room made his very groin burn with desire.

He pressed his palm quickly to Emma's door as a sudden urge of release came to him. "My god!" He pressed his body against the door but as he did, the door to her room came open making it impossible to stop himself as he fell to her carpeted floor.

Sighs and loud moans were heard above him, hearing her on her bed made his desire for her stronger but that wasn't their relationship. He raises his head from the floor noticing Emma's feet over her bed. He gave a deep growl in pain when he watched her toes tense up in front of him. Suddenly, she moves and she rises herself from the bed, sliding down to look into his eyes.

Mr Gold was shocked by the sudden change in her, she looked different. She looked like a sex goddess, something waiting to devour him when she smiled. "Hello Gold." Emma says.  
"Emma! Stop this now" he demanded.

He tried to get up, but a power in the room forced him to turn him around onto his back so he was looking to her ceiling. He tried to restrain himself, trying to control his hunger for her. He wanted her more than anything though, and it was like she was drawing him in.

He lay there on the floor, powerless to get himself free. He raised his eyes to Emma who was no longer there. "Emma?" He shouted. Then a sudden heaviness and her voice startled him, looking up to find her above him now sitting on top with her hands on his chest.

She reaches forward and kisses his nose with her moist lips. And quietly whispers. "Mr Gold, the most powerful man of Storybrooke. Powerless to free himself from my grasp." she says, as she then slowly slides his trouser zip down.

"Emma what are you doing? Don't do this!" Mr Gold struggled beneath her.

"I can feel you want me, I'm just finishing what you started." She whispered, now pressing her lips slowly to his covered chest caressing each button with her teeth.

Mr Gold knocks his head back to the carpet when he growled low in the back of his throat, as he felt her hands all over his chest and moving slowly down to his groin area.

But He then jolted back now to his senses realizing this was bad magic by Regina and not Emma's doing.

"Emma, stop."He caught her hands in front of him. "Not like this! Now please snap out of it."

Emma's raises her pale eyes to him, slowly licking her lips, noticing her hands in cuffs in Gold's grasp. She waves her hair to the side of her face and pushes her small breasts against his heaving chest.

"Mr Gold, don't you want to play with me?" She questions in a teasing tone, as she began to rock back and forth on his major erected member.

Mr Gold now rolled his eyes into the back of his head, when her movement to his member was bringing too much pressure for him to bear. He now needed Mary Margaret to help him, or he would be doomed.

o0o

Mary Margaret sat at the dining table, reading a magazine. She tapped her foot on the floor, trying to question in her mind what was wrong with Mr. Gold? In her head she questioned. "What's he doing here, why did he look like he was in some kind of pain."

Mary got up from her chair just as a loud thundered noise came from Emma's room above her. "Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice became suspicious. "What's going on up there?" She questioned.  
Mary Margaret gathered up her magazine and wrapped it into her hand and slowly began to walk up the stairs to Emma's room. She took her time, reaching each step in front of her until she stopped and began to hear noises coming from Gold and Emma.

"Emma... is everything ok?" She called loud enough to penetrate the door, as she now became concerned and weary just as she came to a halt right outside the room.

She leaned her head forward to the door, turning slightly so her ear was against the door. But behind the door she drew back quickly in shock hearing pained noises from Mr. Gold himself like he was in pained pleasure.

"That..." she thought, but held back her curse when she heard her name being shouted out from him.

"Gold?" Mary now heard his call. "Gold what's going on?" she shouted behind the door.

"Mary Margret! Help me. She's out of control Ahhh."

His voice sounded quiet, but quite in pain like he was struggling. "Gold, where's Emma?"

"Emma, get off me!" his voice shouted. "Cut it out!"

"Mr Gold! What is going on?" Mary Margret questioned, now becoming much panicked for her friend.

Mary grabbed the door knob as she tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. "That's odd?" she thought. "It's not opening?" she shook the door handle.

"Gold? Why isn't the door opening?" She tried to push and also tried to kick the door but that wasn't budging it at all either. "Emma doesn't have a lock on her door, does she?"

"No, It's got magic on it." he struggled in Emma's embrace, trying to control her in his grasp as she kissed his neck and bit him.

Mary Margret jumped out her skin, Mr. Gold's voice shouted out. "Oh my god!"

"Gold? What happened to Emma?"

Mr Gold quickly twisted Emma over so he was now on top of her. He then brought her hands over her head, pinning her down hard to the floor. "Do not move!" his voice became serious.

"Or what Gold, are you going ravish me on this very floor?" Emma questioned teasingly. "Please push harder, I need you inside me." Emma moaned.

"Sorry dearie, but I'm not going there. Not like this Emma."

Suddenly the power in the room was releasing, and Mr. Gold looked down to Emma who raised her face up to his kissing him though with slight roughness. Their lips locked with one another their tongues devouring each other, but as Emma parted away to breathe she suddenly collapsed to the floor unconscious. "Emma?" Gold shook her.

"Mr Gold is she ok? I'm coming in!" Mary Margret spoke through the door.

Mary Margret broke through, shocked by the position Emma and Gold were in and very shocked by both of them kissing. Mr Gold raised his head to now Mary, noticing her uncomfortable facial expression.

To be continued...


End file.
